Code Geass: Memories
by TwIStEd GeAsS
Summary: Memories, it's what makes people human. Memory, people hold them close as they hold who those close in your heart. As they remember others who remember them. No one remembers me, only I remember them. This is a story writen by XT3 and Geassedb2.


**Authers note: FIRST OFF this is XT3. Me and Geassedb2****are writting this also it cantians elments of Code Geass Code KNIGHTMARE. now itll be very different. So enjoy!**

**Code Geass ****Memories**

'_Memories, it's what makes people human. Memory, people hold them close as they hold who those close in your heart. As they remember others who remember them. No one remembers me, only I remember them.'_

The sky stayed pitch blacks with a cloud in the sky with a hint a dried blood stain in its thin wispy clouds. A feint redden glow reflected off of the moon that hung in the sky. The red light set an unnerving feel to the ruins of the buildings. An ally had broken wood boards scattered across the ally. A crunch of metal and wood broke the silence. The person ran, while blood dripped from the legs with seemly endless cuts.

A red liquid flowed down the person's arm going down between the fingers. The person breathed heavily as she tried to keep on running. Pain shot threw her legs as it her cuts stung with the power of rubbing alcohol. As the windless air felt cold, her heart rate only raised higher. Her red hair gently moved in the still air. She twisted her right ankle to turn into an ally way to here right. She then raised her right arm outstretched to brace herself against the wall.

Blood dripped slowly from the top of her forehead as it fell down as she lowered her head to catch her breath. _'One … of those… fucking knightmares...' _she told herself. As silence echoed around the ruined city the girl's blue eyes darted around to try to see if anything was around her. Pain shot through her chest as a metal claw ripped through her body. Blood sprayed like a water fountain while she coughed up blood from her mouth.

The silver claw of the Akatsuki knightmare with drew and left a hole in the red head's chest. On the ground blood poured from her hole in her chest which created a pool of blood. Her eye slowly closed. The knightmare turned slowly as a sound of wood boards was heard behind him.

The knightmare noticed a boy, no old than 18 years old. His hair was a light black and he had violet eyes. The teenager had brown leather like jacket on and he wore dark blue jeans.

**A while hall way.**

The red girl slowly opened her eyes to see a blinding white. By the time they adjusted she took a look around to see that she was in a white hallway. _'Where am I?' _Her eyes were still straining to

"The hallway to C's world." A male voice said behind her. She spun around to see an 18 year old light black haired boy before her. He had a brown leather jacket on with dark blue jeans.

"Who are you?" The red head questioned and then asked "What the hell is C's world?"

"Merged human memories," The boy answered. "As for me you won't remember me after we are done talking."

"Wait what?" The girl quizzed him.

"For one you have died..." The boy didn't finish as she used an upper cut to grab his shirt's collar.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I DIED!" she screamed.

With a straight face the boy stared into her eyes "the knightmare destroyed your heart. There is no way for you to be alive now."

Her hand seemed to shake as her flingers slowly released to boy. As her right hand fell to her side and she fell to her knees with tears in her eyes. Her blue eyes shook, as tires fell to the ground. "I can't be dead... Naoto the others..." She stuttered. "Now I can't even…"

"Do you want to live?" the boy asked the 18 year old red head.

The Red head shot a stare of disbelief to the boy. "What the... how..."

"I can easily do it but it comes with a price." The violet eyed boy said without emotion.

"What is the price?" the girl asked.

"Memories are the price."

"What?" the red head stammered.

"You will keep your own memories but" The boy paused the continued "all of your friends and family will have no memory of you. As well from the world's memory" The boy stated while he had his hands in his pockets.

"Wait I won't exit at all to each of my friends or family!" The red head stammered.

"Yes, the main thing I was saying was all records of you will disappear" the boy continued.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD AGREE" the Red head roared showing white teeth.

"Would you rather having them go through the pain of losing you?" the boy seemed to smirk.

"Tch" The red head beared her teeth. "Fine but tell me. Who are you?"

"Lelouch" The boy answered smirking.

"Lelouch" The red Head repeated.

"Then what is yours?" Lelouch asked.

"Kallen Kōzuki" Kallen answered.

**In a rusted run down room.**

The sail air forced a bad taste in Kallen's mouth. The rusted walls had torn wires pushing themselves out of the fractured walls. The moon light created next to no light for any human to see in. She sat on a rotting wood bench without a backrest to lean on in the middle of the small room. A few old school lockers that were on the northern wall were rusted brown with broken hinges. All but the second to the left still had its door on.

As Kallen faced the lockers behind her was a door, a wooden door. At least that's what it looked like, termite damage was easily seen. As it looked delicate to the touch and gave a feeling of proud resistance yet it also felt like it could at the gentlest of touch. The cracking of the door screeched, Kallen slow rolled her eyes to see the door open showing only darkness. "You're finally back Lelouch" She said while turning around to sit facing him as he walked into the room.

"Why are you in here?" Lelouch asked as he slowly shut the door trying not to shatter the door. When his eyes meet Kallen's she lowered her head.

Placing her hands on her lap she answered "My brother Naoto and I hid from a group of Knightmares when I was fourth teen. It's really weird I remember looking out the window to see them pulled apart and destroyed by nothing. It's weird I can still remember it." She finished while turning her head to the windows recalling the event.

"Kallen!" Naoto hollered to his sister. "In here!" Waving his left hand in front of him high in the air. Kallen darted for him and shot into the room within seconds. Naoto slammed the door shut. Leaning against the door Naoto dropped to the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Naoto" Kallen stuttered as she looked out to window, she eyes shook. Naoto glanced out the window horror crept over Naoto's face. What he saw could only be explained as terror as a Burai Knightmare stood outside with about five others. One jetted what was nothing but thin air. After it went a few yards to the north it through a punch only to see it stop. As if some unseen force was there then a sudden one foot radius broke through its chest. Blood sprayed out its back for a few seconds before it fell to the ground.

One of the other Barai ran tor wards nothing only to have its arm busted off by a huge hole that shot through its left arm. Then one inch hole appeared in its eye which this one fell backwards. Only three were left; one got sliced in half through the center making blood to spray out from the two sides as a fountain.

'_Impossible' _Kallen thought _'How can they just get ripped apart.'_ The other two looked straight as the one that got cut in half. One shot at the Kallen who ducked below the window but she didn't hear the lazar blast throw the windows. Kallen peered out the window to see both Knightmares destroyed with scattered limbs all over the ground.

"Impossible" Naoto stammered as his eyes shock.

"That's how it went" Kallen finished Telling Lelouch her story. She sighed for a moment but then slowly turned her head to look Lelouch in the eye. She saw a small grin grow on his face.

'_Just Like I thought,'_ Lelouch thought then he took his left foot to twist around to the door before opening he said "So that's what happens…. just like I thought." Lelouch left it open walking down the hallway.

"What the hell do you mean?" Kallen stammered. Kallen the pushing herself up with her arms thinking _'what does he mean? That's how it works?'_ She slowly walked out of the door and called for Lelouch "Wait up!"


End file.
